When Sex Got Lost
by Rosaroes Crouch
Summary: Harry's life isn't that exciting anymore. He spends most of his time with his faithful companion: his computer. But then he meets a very special someone on the internet. Dramatic irony, because we know he's Draco! What happens when they meet? Slash.
1. I: Love on the internet

**When Sex Got Lost**

I: Love On The Internet

"One o'clock," Harry yawned as he stared at the desktop. Maybe it was time to go to bed. But he still had some quite important downloads standing and what would he gain from sleeping anyway?

"Nah, I've got nothing to do tomorrow," Harry told himself and he logged in to his MSN Messenger. Maybe there was something amusing to find in his contactslist, among some thrilling friends he had made on the internet.

**Hello, _cutemalekitten_ **

**_I am your fantasy, admit it!_ ****(i-am-edible-and-a-blonde) wants to add you to his/ her contactslist.**

**Accept? Deny?**

"Huh?" Harry said. Who could that be? Well, lately he got loads of annoying people adding him to their MSN, like Lucius Malfoy for instance (my-cane-is-very-large) trying to talk him into a webcam stripsession. Harry wasn't looking forward to such a chat again.

But anyway, he accepted this mysterious new chatter.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

So, you've accepted me! How nice of you. ;)

Make me purr… says:

I know, I'm such a nice person. So, who are you?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Oh, well, that's a long story.

Make me purr… says:

Long story? Why?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

I'd rather not tell. But I got your emailadress from the I hope you don't mind this add.

Make me purr… says:

No, no, surely not. I was just getting bored out here.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

So. What kind of stuff do you like?

Make me purr… says:

Well, actually I'm not a really active person. :$

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Aww, don't be shy about it. I'm more the homey type of guy myself. I detest the outdoors, it gets you all dirty.

Make me purr… says:

:) Gehehe. You sound cute.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

I do? I never realised such a thing.

Make me purr… says:

Well, trust me.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Make me purr… says:

Oh, wait a minute, I have to feed my cat.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

You have a kitty? Really? How adorable! I just love kitties! I (l) ()!

Make me purr… says:

Yes, she's really small and white. Her name's Dracy and she the prettiest and cutest kitten of all.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

DRACY?

Make me purr… says:

Yeah, Dracy. Why? Something wrong with it?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

No-no, not at all. But why that name?

Make me purr… says:

:$ Eurhm- well.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Yes? I'm dying to know. ;)

Make me purr… says:

Well, it's not as if you know him or anything. It's just that I used to be totally in love with this guy at my school and he was such a bastard. Anyway, I named Dracy after him.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Aw, that's sweet. But did you tell that guy what you felt for him?

Make me purr… says:

No, I didn't. He was the greatest prick you've ever known, really. Always arrogant and evil. Not the type of guy you wish to marry.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

But you liked him anyway?

Make me purr… says:

Actually, I loved him. It really was a severe crush. It tore me apart, every time he acted so mean. But we used to fight all the time, and well- it kind of turned me on.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Wow. Really. You're bad. :p But I wonder, didn't that guy know anything? I mean, you must've done something to impress him.

Make me purr… says:

I didn't dare to let anyone know anything. They'd have killed me. He was my enemy, we were water and fire. Really.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

But what if he loved you too?

Make me purr… says:

Whahahaha :d. You silly. He wouldn't have.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Well, you'll never know now, will you? ;)

Make me purr… says:

No. I won't. But I'll be right back, just off to feed Dracy!

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Dracy…

"Wow. Fuck." Draco had his hands clasped in front of his face, severely rubbing his eyes. He was greatly shocked. How big was the chance that if he added his famous archnemesis to his MSNcontacts, he'd tell him all about his great crush, who happened to be him?

"Argh! How could this be?" Draco bit his lip. If Harry would have just known that it was him who he had been talking to. Harry wouldn't forgive him for everything in the world.

A couple of days ago, Draco had been browsing the for some interesting guys to do odd things with. When he stumbled onto the description of a 'ravenhaired youngman' who 'liked Quidditch' and 'being naughty' and wasn't proud of his 'ondistinguished mark on his forehead', he had immediately known he was dealing with Harry Potter. All his former desires for the boy came rushing back to his head.

For years at Hogwarts, he had restrained himself of groping his enemy right in front of the whole school. Absolutely sure of the hate that Harry cherished for him, he had never ever dared to say anything about it to anyone.

And now Harry just admitted to an anonymous internetpal (who happened to be Draco) that Draco was the one had he loved for roughly his whole life! Draco could just cry.

Make me purr… says:

So. I'm back. Dracy's nibbling happily. :)

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Give her a big fat hug from me. ()

Make me purr… says:

I will. :p

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

I know this is an odd question, but would you like us to meet once?

Make me purr… says:

Meet?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Yes. Meet. In a diner, or a bar or something like that.

Make me purr… says:

I don't do meetings. For all I know you could be a serial-killer. And by the way, I don't know you at all.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Yes. I know. You're probably right. Forget I mentioned it. :(

Make me purr… says:

Now, don't be sad. Tell me something about you. How do you look?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Well, I'm a blonde.

Make me purr… says:

;) I like blondes.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

And I have pretty silverblue eyes.

Make me purr… says:

Really?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Yes, really.

Make me purr… says:

You're not making this up?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

No, really, I am not. I was the one who wanted to meet, remember?

Make me purr… says:

Yeah, okay, but it's just odd.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Odd? Why?

Make me purr… says:

Oh, nothing.

Draco grinned from his laptop. He knew what Harry was thinking about. He was thinking about him.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Are you still in love with that guy from your school?

Make me purr… says:

Why do you ask?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

I'm interested.

Make me purr… says:

Ow. Well, I haven't seen him in a while. So I don't know. But I suppose I do.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

That's sweet.

Make me purr… says:

No, it's annoying.

MSN silence

Make me purr… says:

Aren't you going to ask what I look like?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Oh, yes, how do you look?

Draco rolled his eyes. As if he didn't have a clue. Silly Potter.

Make me purr… says:

Well, thanks for asking ;) but I'm a darkhaired guy. My eyes are green.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Are you well-toned? Muscular?

Make me purr… says:

My, my, we do have great demands.. :p But I'm quite toned yes. And for muscular, that's something you have to judge for yourself. ;)

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Heey! No tempting, you don't want to meet!

Make me purr… says:

Geehehehe. (6) I know.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Photo?

Make me purr… says:

Do I have to?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Yes. (6)

Make me purr… says:

Oooh.

**Make me purr… sends:**

**IamHot (890 kb)**

**Accept? Cancel?**

Draco immediately clicked the 'Accept' option, dying to find out how his Harry looked nowadays.

"Wow." He licked his lips and couldn't help his cheeks flushing. Harry was surely hot. The photograph was made on a tropical beach, showing Harry in nothing but a minuscule piece of cloth. He was all wet and his body was wonderful cinnamonbrown.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Now I really want to make you purr.

Make me purr… says:

() Rrrrr.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

:p

Make me purr… says:

Now, I demand a photo of you.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

No.

Make me purr… says:

No?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

No.

Make me purr… says:

Why?

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

You can see me as soon as we meet.

Make me purr… says:

That's unfair!

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

I know. (6)

Make me purr… says:

You're just like a Malfoy!

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

A what?

Make me purr… says:

Oops. Nothing.

Draco smiled wickedly from behind his screen. Geez, that Harry was greatly fond of him.

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to go.

Make me purr… says:

Ow. :(

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Yeah, I'm sorry. We'll speak soon.

Make me purr… says:

:) (L)

I am your fantasy, admit it! says:

Goodnight! (K)

Make me purr… says:

Bye.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** won't display the 'at' sign and hotmail emailadresses, that's how I wrote it. (So you have to imagine the 'at' hotmail 'dot' com behind _i-am-edible-and-a-blonde_, _cutemalekitten_ and _my-cane-is-very-large_.)


	2. II: Prince and Draco?

**When Sex Got Lost**

II: Prince _and_ Draco?

Harry sat down at the table that had the best view of the entrance. He was incredibly nervous – his first internet meeting. For days now he had been chatting with his mysterious friend from the internet, and the more they talked the more they seemed to be destined for each other. Harry didn't dare to admit it, but his new friend reminded him of Draco – or better said, how he imagined Draco to be.

And now they had finally agreed on meeting. Harry didn't try to cover up his personality or the way he looked, but his friend did. Harry suspected him to be ashamed about something in his appearance – maybe a scar, he thought ironically. But Harry didn't care the least. He just wanted to meet this wonderful kindred spirit, he just knew he'd love him, no matter what.

It was five minutes to two and Harry was just dying. Just five more minutes before he would know with whom he'd spend the rest of his life.

The door opened slowly.

Harry could only see the back of the young man that had entered.

His hair was longish and blond.

His clothing was just absolutely beautiful, from his seat he could almost feel the softness of the fabric used for the man's cloak.

All of a sudden the man turned around – and Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

How big were the chances of meeting his Prince Charming _and _Draco Malfoy on the same day?

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked so honestly amazed that Draco didn't dare to burst Harry's bubble. He probably thought it was a mere coincidence.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Draco smiled – just like he'd never done at Hogwarts. "I could also ask: what are _you_ doing here?"

Harry blushed. "Well – eurhm – I kind of have a ... date."

Draco thought Harry looked absolutely adorable like this – all shy and insecure. "Why, Harry, that is nothing to be ashamed of. Really." Draco smiled and Harry's blush softened. Draco knew what the right thing to do was, he had to tell Harry. Just say: _hi, you think you're meeting your Prince Charming, but it was me all along! _

Draco knew, but he just couldn't. It was as if Harry was Little Red Riding Hood and he was The Big Bad Wolf. But the Wolf thought that Red Riding Hood was too cute and precious to pounce and eat – so he backed away. Draco couldn't break Harry's heart, which he knew he'd do if he said it was him.

Even though Draco had discovered that he had been Harry's secret crush at Hogwarts, he doubted if the same was still true. And even _if _– which wasn't likely – Harry was still in love with him, he'd hate him for being so mysterious and sneaky about his identity. He wouldn't believe it, that was for sure.

"You can sit down if you like," Harry gestured towards the chair opposite him. Draco knew there was nobody else coming to fill up the seat, so he sat down. He took off his coat and ordered hot chocolate with rum.

"So, how have you been?" Draco asked, genuinely interested.

Harry, still nipping at his Irish coffee, didn't really know what to say. "Well, my life has turned out pretty boring, actually. I work at a bookstore in Cambridge and do some computerstuff in my spare time. No saviour of the wizarding world."

"It isn't exactly as I've been living the life of dreams myself," Draco admitted as he told Harry about working part-time for a large Muggle firm as he tried to be a writer.

"A writer? Wow, Malfoy, that's really – _erudite_." Harry never imagined Draco to be such an intellectual.

"Just trying," Draco smiled.

"What have you written so far?"

Draco gulped – thinking about the long pages of Potteristic fantasies he wrote for his personal pleasure only. "Euhm, presently I'm just looking for something to inspire me. Sometimes it's difficult to write, because I really need something or someone to inspire me. I can go months without writing – purely due to lack of a muse."

"What did inspire you, then, in the past?" Harry asked, truly fascinated.

"Ah, well, certain individuals or stories written by other writers," Draco explained.

"Could I be your muse?" Harry had asked it before he realised it. He just wanted to _think_ that question, not actually _ask_ it! Stupid impulses.

"Hm," Draco seemed to be thinking for a moment," Well, being a muse is not just something you _are_. It's a position you have to _earn_." Draco smirked.

Harry was just glad Draco seemed to interpret his question as a joke. Suddenly he looked at his watch, dissapointed to find out his date should've arrived ten minutes ago.

Draco couldn't bear the look on Harry's face, so pouty and sulking.

"What's wrong?"

"My date," Harry tried to not sniff," he's late. He won't come."

Draco felt as if someone had drilled open his chest, ripped out his heart and was now jumping all over his poor heart with soccer sneakers on. It hurt.

"Harry, ow, I'm _so _sorry!" He couldn't be more truthful than that. He wanted to jump up and scream it was him – but Harry was already hurting. He'd never forgive him.

Harry looked up and smiled at Draco. "Thanks, you're being really nice, you know that."

Draco's heart seemed to mend itself a little. "Come, let's finish our drinks and I'll take you shopping."

Harry sniffed into his handkerchief and nodded. If only he hadn't known his new friend from the internet. Draco was being so nice. Maybe it could've been, him and Draco. But now it was too late.

- - - - -

Coming up: shall Draco tell Hary he is his mysterious friend?

**Review:** do you think he should, over the internet or in person? Or should something else happen?


	3. III: Lost comfort

**When Sex Got Lost**

III: Lost comfort

----------------

At 19.20

i-am-edible-and-a-blonde

logs in.

----------------

Liquid Sex says / to Pout – whose status is Away and who may not reply

I am so sorry!

Liquid Sex says:

I didn't forget – there was just something really important I couldn't get out of.

Liquid Sex says:

I know, it's a stupid excuse. I'd hate myself as well.

Liquid Sex says:

But I am really sorry!

Liquid Sex says:

Did Draco make things better?

Pout says:

You know about Draco?

Liquid Sex says:

Yes, why wouldn't I – I send him.

Pout says:

You did?

Liquid Sex says:

Yes I did.

Pout says:

That's – friendly.

silence

Pout says:

But I just said that because Draco was so nice. I bet you he would never neglect his date. He wouldn't do that. He's a gentleman. Unlike you.

Liquid Sex says:

Yes, you're right.

Liquid Sex says:

But please, could you find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance? I'll make it up to you.

Pout says:

I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to go on a date with someone who's so uncaring.

Liquid Sex says:

I am NOT uncaring! huff

Pout says:

Perhaps not, but from what I've experienced to judge from, you ARE.

Liquid Sex says

Then let me proove to you I'm NOT!

Pout says:

I don't know.

Liquid Sex says

What's not to know?

Pout says:

I'm not so sure about this anymore.

Liquid Sex says

Why?

Pout says:

I always believed I couldn't recapture the passionate love from my youth.

Liquid Sex says

But?

Pout says:

Recently something – well someone – proved me wrong.

Liquid Sex says

Huh?

Pout says:

Never mind, you wouldn't understand.

Liquid Sex says

Why are you trying to reduce me to something way below my level? Is it just so that you can deal with me? Does it make things easier?

Pout says:

Oh shut up – really. Do not even try to play psychological analysis with me. I hate it beyond anything I've ever experienced.

Liquid Sex says

You had counselling?

Pout says:

So what if I did?

Liquid Sex says

No, I'm not insulting you, I'm just curious. Please, tell me about it. What happened?

Pout says:

It was just – after school, I fell into this gap. My best friends got married –

Liquid Sex says

_They_ got married?

Pout says:

Yes – and I lost everything that had meant something to me. You know, that crush I told you about? Well, I only saw him at school...

Liquid Sex says

...and without school you had no chance of seeing him ever again?

Pout says:

Yes, exactly like that. So that broke me up – kind of.

Liquid Sex says

Well, that's quite something. () Hug.

Pout says:

Thanks. But tell me more about you, if you ever want me to forgive you.

Liquid Sex says

Sigh. Well, as I said, it's complicated.

Pout says:

Complicated – schmomplicated. Begin with your parents. How are they like?

Liquid Sex says

Well – my father is a very kind man, actually. He always acts as if he is not, but on the inside, he does care. He's always there to talk to and he just listens, which is what people mostly need. Not someone who gives stupid advice, but just someone who listens and understands.

Pout says:

Wow. He sounds – perfect.

Liquid Sex says

He isn't, the furthest from it. He's made some terrible choices in his past – one of which was marrying my mother.

Pout says:

Why was that so terrible?

Liquid Sex says

They're not happy together, mainly. She's too shallow for a troubled man like him, I guess. That's they're practically separated. My father lives with my godfather nowadays. At least they're happy.

Pout says:

And your mother? Didn't that hurt her?

Liquid Sex says

Nah, not really. She knew when she met him how he was.

Pout says:

Do you love her?

Liquid Sex says

I do, really. She's strong. And we've got almost all the money in the world, so she'll be fine.

Pout says:

Wow, are you so rich?

Liquid Sex says

I am – actually, my father is, but that's almost the same.

Pout says:

That must be how you know Draco – his family being filthy rich and all.

Liquid Sex says

Yeah, that's how.

msn silence

Liquid Sex says

You're still in love with him, aren't you?

Pout says:

With who?

Liquid Sex says

The crush you had, at school.

Pout says:

I don't know. I really don't know.

Liquid Sex says

Maybe we should postpone meeting each other.

Pout says:

Maybe we should.

Liquid Sex says

To keep things simple.

Pout says:

Yeah. You're right, I suppose.

Liquid Sex says

Sorry.

Pout says:

I'm sorry too.

Liquid Sex says

Don't be.

Pout says:

I've got to run – go do some shopping before the supermarket closes. (K)

- - - - - - - - -

Wow. Draco couldn't believe all this. How Ron and Hermione had got married. How Harry obviously still had a very weak spot for him. And how the Gryffindor Golden Boy had been so confused after Hogwarts he had needed counselling. Wow. Draco was still staring in front of him – dazed. He needed to see Harry.

It didn't take him long to look up Harry's address on the internet, let alone the nearest supermarket. He did actually need some fresh olives and red wine. He would never finish his current writing without some alcohol to boost his creativity.

The Sainsbury's around the corner from Harry's appartment appealed to Draco. He had always had a secret appreciation for supermarkets, as long as they seemed luxerious enough to him. Although his father insisted on not doing the shopping themselves, Draco had sneaked out of the manor in his younger days – just to browse the long aisles at a random supermarket.

Now he tried to act to naturally as possible – he was just a hard working writer who needed to do some last minute shopping. But while he 'shopped', his eyes roamed the aisles and doors, hungrily seeking out a dark haired man. It was only when he was doing some real shopping – deciding whether he'd prefer the green olives with anjovis or the ones with garlic – he spotted the object of his journey.

"Harry!" he said with a raised voice – sure to get his attention, but sound very surprised at the same time, "what are _you_ doing here?"

Harry, who had been holding a large bag of caramel-filled chocolate, dropped them in shock. "Draco! Why – how?" He didn't even know what to say.

Draco quickly grabbed a jar with olives and walked to Harry's cart.

"How nice to run into you – again," Draco showed Harry a dazzling smile.

"Why – yes, indeed," Harry smiled back. He had suddenly forgotten all of his comfort-food-shopping. Although he did suddenly regret putting on his comfy jogging pants and ragged t-shirt. He looked like a bum compared to Draco's flawless brown striped suit with his matching tie hanging loosely around his pale neck. Hell, Harry couldn't deny that Draco looked sexy. And he himself didn't look remotely attractive.

"It seems you were planning on spoiling yourself?" Draco asked, pointing at Harry's cart. It's main ingredients were alcoholic drinks and chocolate.

"Eurhm – yes," Harry blushed. Why didn't he run into Draco on one of those nights he'd cook himself an exotic dinner?

"I myself need some support as well," Draco winked as he grabbed three bottles of South-African red wine from the shelve.

"_Roosje de Kaap_?" Harry pronounced with difficulty as he read the label.

Draco smirked. "It's African, which is derived from the Dutch language."

"Ah."

"It's a very sophisicated taste and not too expensive."

"Since when did money make a difference to you?" Harry grinned.

"It doesn't, but I do desire an indepent existence. Whining for my daddy's money isn't my idea of individualism."

Harry nodded. He had never expected Draco to say things that made so much – sense.

As they slowly progressed their way through the aisles towards the register Harry looked at Draco and wondered –

"Harry! Harry! It's you!" a male voice shrieked from the meat corner. The ran towards the couple.

"Oh, hi, James," Harry muttered under his breath, obviously blushing – although he tried to hide it from Draco.

"Hi! I'm James, a friend of Harry's," the man said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy," he responded, nodding his head slightly.

"He's – he's – an old friend," Harry quickly explained when he saw James' wondering look. He also noticed how James' eyes lingered on Draco longer than usual.

"So, when are you up for clubbing again?" James poked Harry's ribs with two fingers. "I miss you, Harry," he pouted.

"James," Harry hissed," I told you – it's over. Now, please, leave. I'll call you."

James looked very sad when he strutted away slowly.

"So," Draco sighed.

"So." Harry blushed.

"I presume in the battle of love you fight for – the other side?" Draco smirked. Although he of course had known about Harry's sexual preference, Harry didn't know Draco knew.

Harry shook his head, still blushing.

"I've got to go." He grabbed his cart and almost ran away from Draco.

"Please, please, let me get what I want, this time," Harry whispered to himself as he exited the supermarket, silently brushing tears from his eyes.

- - - - - - -

**A/N:** I don't know why or how, but I always end up with complicated plots. Draco knows and Harry's oblivious. But how could Draco possibly confess to Harry without making him terribly angry? What do you think?


End file.
